


breaking in

by OneWhoTurns



Series: fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoTurns/pseuds/OneWhoTurns
Summary: #Fictober19 Prompt: 1.It will be fun, trust me.





	breaking in

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can keep up with this fictober challenge. Dialogue prompts are easy to work with, so here's hoping! (Also, never posted to a collection before, so here's hoping I'm doing it right ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Jonas simply stands, arms crossed, shooting a scathing glance at the blue haired she-devil before him. 

“…You know, for someone who went to jail, you’re weirdly cautious,” Alex observes with a teasing grin, rocking onto the balls of her feet, chin raised into his personal space.

It’s cute. Dammit. His lip curves into a wry smile despite himself, even as Jonas deadpans; “Huh. Wonder why.” He doesn’t bother correcting her on the difference between juvie and jail. Would rather not think about it to be honest. And she’s the only one who would dare to tease him about it (or mention it at all). The only one he’ll let get away with it.

“C’mon,” she wheedles, and that smile is so frickin’ charming it isn’t fair. It’s worse when she’s leaning even more into his space, fingers plucking at the pockets of his hoodie, though she doesn’t have the force to move him. An immovable object. Instead she takes a step closer, and rests her chin on his chest, forehead hitting against his chin as she looks up at him with crossed eyes. He has to crane back to raise an eyebrow at her, and she wiggles hers in return. “Put those skills of a misspent youth to work.”

There’s a moment of pause. Alex’s eyes steadily narrow, even if her grin stays on. 

She has her own gravity. He’s drawn in either way, head tilting toward her, meeting her narrowed gaze with one of his own. The silence is broken as - in an instant - she pops up to kiss the tip of his nose. 

Adorable. Alex is a master of manipulation and she knows it, as evidenced by that crooked grin. 

An unstoppable force. 

Jonas sighs, rolling his eyes. But the picks, the tension wrench, they’re always in his wallet anyways. Too useful not to have. So he takes a knee with a rueful smirk. “I swear to god, how anyone thinks you’re a good influence on me…”

“Well,” she concedes, hands stuffed into her pockets and rocking back and forth on her heels as he works, “at least you smile more.”

“I’m laughing at you, not with you.”

She kicks at the sole of his shoe, but sounds smug. “Joke's on you: I am _also_ laughing at me, so it doesn’t count.”

He snorts. “You’re such a dork.”

“You love me for it though.”

Never should’ve told her that. She’s never gonna let him live it down. He shoots her a sidelong as he works, nimbly feeling for the tumblers. “Yeah well– I don’t exactly have a track record of making good decisions.” 

There’s a click and the door swings open, and Alex leads the way inside. Jonas follows.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love a comment and always reply :3 Lemme know if there's anything y'all are hoping to see from the prompts this month (a full list can be found [here](https://onewhoturns.tumblr.com/post/188060010535/fictober-2019))


End file.
